This invention relates to a method for enhancing the dexterity of an arm and hand of a person having less than normal use of that arm and hand due to lack of exercise thereof; whether that lesser use is because of a birth defect an injury, or merely ignoring use of that arm in favor of the skill inherent in the dominant arm.
Most human beings develop early in life a tendency to use one hand and arm more often than the other hand and arm and thus develop a dominant arm and hand which perform most of the tasks for which arms and hands are needed while the nondominant arm remain and hand relatively unused and untrained for many such tasks. In addition there are persons who are born with physical handicaps as well as those who have been injured wherein one arm and hand is used very little and becomes less and less useful. It has been known for some time that suitable physical exercise of the nondominant arm and hand will develop a muscular control and coordination necessary to provide an acceptable dexterity. These procedures have usually involved boring unenjoyable exercises which the person has little incentive to continue on a regular basis. If such an exercise could be incorporated into or made a part of a game or a competitive exercise, with or without opponents, the person is much more likely to take an interest in what he is doing and be motivated to continue the exercise in a regular routine.
It is an object of this invention to provide a specific method involving a procedure which provides the atmosphere of a game or a competitive exercise wherein the person is inclined to employ the nondominant hand more frequently than usual and thereby to develop reliable use and skill of the nondominant hand and arm.